


merMAN

by daisyblossom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Merlock, mer!lock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyblossom/pseuds/daisyblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>传说中,一个美人鱼的吻可以拯救一个溺水的水手。如果这条传说是真的，那么一个来自一条雄性人鱼的吻呢？</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>“再说最后一次，John，我是一条雄性人鱼，不是一条美人鱼！”Sherlock沉入玻璃般透明的海面，然后又在船坞的另一头出现，他的不悦明明显显的显示在他双眉之间的褶皱中。 </p>
<p>“少骗我吧。” John小声地说，但那只存在于传闻中的神秘生物的听力实在太好了，以至于这完全瞒不过他的耳朵。</p>
<p>“什么？你是想说‘请教教我吧’吗？”</p>
<p>好吧，激怒一只美…..人鱼会有什么样严重的后果呢？“我的意思就是说：看这甜美的发卷，锋利的颧骨，嘟起的嘴唇，还有那喜怒无常的脾气，我一直叫你美人鱼一点都不奇怪啊。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	merMAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glow_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/gifts).
  * A translation of [merMAN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072221) by [glow_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark). 



John并不能很清楚的记起他们第一次相遇时的细节了。 

事实上，他完全想不起来遇到Sherlock时发生的任何事情。

有几次他曾经问过Sherlock，关于他们是如何相遇的，但是每次Sherlock给他的答案都不相同。

“你在船坞上捕鱼的时候，你的鱼线缠住了我的尾巴，这让我不小心把你拖下了水。我马上就救了你，可是你已经没有意识了。作为一个有责任心的绅士，我一直待在你身边直到你苏醒。为了感谢我的救命之恩，你奉上了你的友谊——就好像那有什么用似的。你真的一点都不记得了吗？我恐怕你是时间长了，以前的事都不记得了吧，John。”

“一次我正在玩弄那些渔夫们——往他们的鱼钩上挂海草，旧靴子，还有旧轮胎什么的，突然一个大的鲨鱼钩刺穿了我的胳膊，因为担心这鱼钩对我的胳膊可能造成的损害，我自愿游向那些钩住我的野蛮人。当我浮出水面的那一瞬间，你不再继续邪恶地拉线，而是倒抽一口气，喃喃自语：“我的天啊，你简直无比惊人！彻底的，美丽的，那么的……”但立刻我就把你打晕了，所以我没能听到你接下来的话。还没等我把鱼钩从胳膊里取出来，你就醒了。你跪下来，乞求能够为我把那鱼钩从我的胳膊里取出，那可是我见过的最可悲的道歉尝试了。你到底还有没有一点自尊心，John？ 

“无聊非常可怕，John。我都怀疑你到底有没有像我一样受到过无聊的折磨。为了打发无聊，我有时候也不得不干一些非法的勾当，比如在海上唱几首歌来诱惑水手什么的。你就是我一次无聊发作的受害者了。本来打算把你拽进深海，看着水压挤爆你的身体的，不过最后我还是决定可怜可怜你，放你一条生路。我得说，我到现在都没听到一声谢呢，John。”

而John唯一能确定的就是当他每晚走上船坞，望着闪烁的星光，等待着水珠从那修长而带着鳞片的身躯滑落的声音时，Sherlock不仅仅是一条美人鱼，还是考验人耐心的利器。 

“再说最后一次，John，我是一条雄性人鱼，不是一条美人鱼！”Sherlock沉入玻璃般透明的海面，然后又在船坞的另一头出现，他的不悦明明显显的显示在他双眉之间的褶皱中。 

“少骗我吧。” John小声地说，但那只存在于传闻中的神秘生物的听力实在太好了，以至于这完全瞒不过他的耳朵。

“什么？你是想说‘请教教我吧’吗？”

好吧，激怒一只，美…..人鱼会有什么样严重的后果呢？“我的意思就是说：看这甜美的发卷，锋利的颧骨，嘟起的嘴唇，还有那喜怒无常的脾气，我一直叫你美人鱼一点都不奇怪啊。”

突如其来的寒冷的海水让John吓得都把自己呛住了。吃一堑长一智，下次他再想激怒一条美人鱼的时候，他可得到船坞安全的那一边去。 

Sherlock抓着John结实的臀部，抱着他一起漂浮在寒冷的水中，如果他肯承认的话，这可是他最喜欢抓着的地方了。当Sherlock慢慢地远离船坞，向更远的深海移动时，John的胳膊立刻环上了他的脖子。让John找回他的呼吸可花了一会时间，他牙齿打颤的声音告诉Sherlock ，John那进化程度比较低的人类身体并不具备承受海洋气候的能力。他的小个子前军医可从来都不会承认他的软弱的，不，从不。

“这他妈冻死了，Sherlock。” 

这算是承认他很软弱了？不，他从来都不。那是在抱怨什么吗？是的，当然，很明显。 

John的声音因为他打颤的牙齿几乎听不到。“你他妈为什么把我拖下水？”这不是个问句。每次Sherlock把他拖下水时都这么问，几乎每个晚上，除非John是真的不舒服。 

“什么时候你不叫我美人鱼了，我就不再把你拽进水里了。” 

“那就别表现的像个婊子。” 

Sherlock轻笑着，带着John越游越远，他们游进了一个海港。夜晚的天空只有在这远离城市和灯光的地方才会变得澄澈。 漆黑一片的夜空让繁星显得更加耀眼。当他感觉到John把脸转向他的肩，钝钝的鼻子轻触他的喉咙时，一个小小的笑容趁Sherlock不备，偷偷溜出了他的嘴角。

“你的蛋蛋是怎么能不被这么冷的水给冻掉的？” 

Sherlock轻蔑地哼了一声，John为这出乎意料的声音傻笑着。“因为我的‘蛋蛋’被暖和地保护在我的身体里。让他们的生殖器官长在外面的那些明显只是少数。 ”

“雌性哺乳动物的生殖器官生长在体内……” 

“我向波塞冬发誓，John，如果你再说我是个女孩子的话我就在这里把你给淹死。” 

“就算你想，你也淹不死我的。” 

Sherlock能感觉到John冰凉的嘴唇贴着他的脖子微笑。“哦？为什么我这样的壮举却实现不了呢？”

“我已经被美人鱼的吻保佑了，被美人鱼吻过的男人是不会被淹死的。” 

“关于你的假设，有这么几点是错的。首先,我相信这条法则只适用于美人鱼给水手的吻。第二，这个传说就是个彻头彻尾的垃圾，区区一个人鱼的吻到底怎么能救一个溺水的人呢？最后，而且是最重要的：我他妈不是一条美人鱼！所以就算其他那几条垃圾成立，这个吻也只能是来自于一条美人鱼的吻，而不是一条雄性人鱼！” 

“我不知道。不过我很确定即使所有这些都不是真的，你仍然不可能淹死我。” 

“为什么？” 

“因为你太爱我了以至于不忍心淹死我。”

“你们这些人类和你们的那些多愁善感……” 

“你是要告诉我，”John从Sherlock的肩上转开头，看向那双冰蓝色的眼睛“你会很高兴的”他靠近Sherlock，他们的唇几乎相触，“而且非常乐意地，”John看着他们的唇相接，“淹死我。”他轻吻Sherlock的唇，轻轻地舔舐着那丘比特之弓，然后后撤“而且你完全不会因为我再也不会出现在你身边而心烦意乱。”

Sherlock猛地向前，他的嘴狠狠地撞上John的然后吻在一起，他带着John一起潜入水底。John回吻着他就好像他的生命都依赖于此，而这也确实是。他贪婪的从Sherlock的肺中汲取氧气，而人鱼则努力不因为那可怜的虚弱的人类身体而嘲笑出声。 

他们在水下大概三米处，当Sherlock的尾巴优雅而有力地摆动着让他们呆在水下时，月光在Sherlock那美丽的鳞片上闪耀。 

Sherlock让John最后深吸了一口气，然后他向后退开，在这对于John来说极端的环境里看着他。他那沙金色的头发比他平常偏爱的更长了一些，那些发丝随着水流的波动催眠似地摇摆着。Sherlock放开了John的臀部，他的手穿过那金色和银色的发丝，男人立刻将他的腿缠上了Sherlock的腰来支撑自己。 

John在水中完完全全的惊人的美丽。Sherlock为了看他这个样子而活着。他让他的指尖划过男人的脸颊，沿着那条他已经描摹过很多次的路径移动着，这永远不会让他感到厌烦。 

John盲目地去抓Sherlock，他的眼睛因为海水带来的刺痛而紧紧地闭着。当他的手碰到人鱼的胸膛，Sherlock托着他的后脑把他拉的更近，在他偷走他的呼吸时热烈的吻着这个男人。 

没有一声警告的，Sherlock用他灵巧的尾巴带着他们向上游去，当他们冲出水面的那一瞬间，John大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，当人鱼吮吸啃咬着他下巴以下的每一寸裸露的肌肤时，John紧紧地抓着Sherlock的肩膀。Sherlock顺着那突出的锁骨，下巴和颧骨吮吻着，John的皮肤因为寒冷的海水仍然麻木着，因此啃咬带来的疼痛并不那么尖锐，但是却盘旋着久久不散，这让John喘息。 

John爱这个。 

他爱有关这个的所有事。

John在每个方面都很普通，但却可以非常的有趣，以至于让某些理论上本不应该存在的生物渴望着他的本质。

而没有什么比被拽进漆黑幽深的大海，竟然被传说中的生物摧毁更加危险和激动人心了。

“告诉过你美人鱼的吻可以拯救溺水的男人了。” 

让这个吻慢下来，变得充满喜爱之情而不是欲望着实花了一会时间。 

John捧住Sherlock那对不可思议的颧骨，用他的拇指轻轻摩擦着那隆起的地方，他的指尖擦过Sherlock耳后那藏在墨色发卷之下的鳃。 

Sherlock颤抖着，他将John放在他脸上的左手拿起，轻吻着男人的掌心“一切，我会给你一切。John Hamish Watson医生，像你拳头那么大的珍珠，埋藏在沙子下面的古老宝藏，每一条在海难中沉船的位置，这些沉船上每一个人的故事，所有的这一切，你只需要开口。”

John把他的头向前低下，直到他们的前额相抵，他感受着Sherlock那汹涌的情感，这是给他的，这是只给他一个人的。“我倒是不介意现在回到船坞上去，我那长在外面的生殖器快要冻掉了。” 

Sherlock在John的脸边笑了，他亲吻着他爱人那温暖微笑着的嘴唇“我说我能给你一切。” 

“你是说过。”

END


End file.
